forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Torrie Wilson
Torrie Anne Wilson '(born July, 24. 1975) is a retired American professional wrestler, fitness competitor and model. She is best known for her tenures in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and WWE for Extreme (WWEFE), where she worked on their iMPACT!, ECW, SmackDown!, and RAW brands through out her eight year run. As a fitness competitor, Wilson won the Miss Galaxy competition in 1998. Shortly after, she was signed by World Championship Wrestling, where she stayed from 1999 until 2001. In 2001, she began appearing on World Wrestling Federation (WWF) television as part of The Invasion storyline. Her most high profile storyline took place in 2003 when she feuded with Dawn Marie. Wilson has also been a part of the all-female stable, or group of affiliated wrestlers, known as Vince's Devils, which ended its run in 2006. Aside from wrestling, Wilson has been on the cover of several magazines, including ''FHM and Playboy, which she posed for twice. Early life Wilson was born in Boise, Idaho. She claims that while growing up she was painfully shy as a child. Wilson found her niche in many school activities, including cheerleading, dance, and was very competitive in track and field. During her sophomore year of high school, after Wilson's interest in modeling grew more serious, her mother urged her to pursue it. They visited an agency and were informed that Wilson would have to lose weight to be considered for jobs. In the process of losing weight, she began a bout with anorexia nervosa and then bulimia that lasted from ages 14-to-20. After recovering from the disorder, Wilson became involved in fitness. She began eating six meals a day and working out She placed third in her first competition, and she later won the Miss Galaxy competition in 1998. She then spent some time on the Extreme Fitness Team. As part of the Women's Tri-Fitness Championships in 1998, Wilson won first place in the Grace and Physique round. Later in 1998, Wilson moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting. She began acting classes and was introduced to an agent who helped her gain a few jobs. Professional Wrestling Career World Championship Wrestling (1999–2000) Wilson's start in wrestling came when she attended a World Championship Wrestling (WCW) show with her boyfriend in 1999. After going backstage, she was asked to walk out to the ring with Scott Steiner. Later, Kevin Nash expressed an interest in doing a storyline with her. She debuted as "Samantha", who was brought in by the New World Order (nWo) to seduce David Flair into turning against his father, Ric Flair. They appeared together on February 21 when Wilson slapped Ric, and David zapped him with a taser. At the 1999 Bash at the Beach, Wilson acted as a valet for Flair as he captured the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship from Dean Malenko. Although she left WCW television afterwards, she returned in the fall of 1999 under her real name. Wilson began managing Billy Kidman and his Filthy Animals teammates. As a result, she found herself involved in the Animals continuing feud with The Revolution. In November, Wilson and Eddie Guerrero were shown flirting on the "Kidcam", a hidden camera segment, which led to a storyline feud between Kidman and Guerrero. Following this, Wilson once again disappeared from television. Wilson, however, returned on January 19, 2000, and in April 2000, Kidman and Wilson joined a stable known as the New Blood, making them both villainous characters. As part of their newest storyline, Kidman became jealous of the attention Wilson began to give to fellow New Blood member Horace Hogan. In June, Wilson gave Kidman a low blow at The Great American Bash, causing him to lose to Horace's uncle, Hulk Hogan. Wilson was taken off of television following the encounter, reappearing at July's Bash at the Beach during a match between Shane Douglas and Buff Bagwell. After the match, Wilson and Douglas left together, which led to a feud between Kidman and Douglas. At September's Fall Brawl, Wilson and Douglas defeated Kidman and Madusa in a mixed tag team match with scaffolding erected above the ring. Wilson was released from WCW in December 2000. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2001–2008) The Invasion (2001) Wilson made her WWF television debut on the June 28, 2001 episode of SmackDown! as part of The Alliance during the Invasion angle in 2001. In her first storyline with the company, she portrayed Vince McMahon's latest affair. She also regularly teamed with fellow WCW performer Stacy Keibler. The duo made their wrestling debuts in the WWF in a Bra and Panties match against Lita and Trish Stratus at the InVasion pay-per-view, which Stratus and Lita won by stripping their opponents to their underwear. The following night on RAW, Wilson defeated Stratus in a Paddle on a Pole match. Despite her relative lack of in-ring experience, Wilson, alongside Keibler and Ivory, regularly feuded with the WWF Divas, as well as interfering in matches on behalf of other wrestlers in The Alliance. She became a fan favorite during the Invasion storyline when her character began an on-screen romance with Tajiri. This new romance caused Keibler to turn against Wilson, and as a result of this, Wilson defected to the WWF. Wilson defeated Keibler in a lingerie match at No Mercy, defeating her opponent while dressed in lingerie. Relationship and feud with Tajiri; feud with Dawn Marie (2002–2003) When the first ever brand separation of the WWF roster took place in April 2002, Wilson was drafted to SmackDown!. Shortly after this, as part of the storyline, Tajiri soon became jealous over the increased attention that Wilson received from other men, so he forced her to wear a geisha outfit, and he also appeared to mistreat her in matches. Wilson finally grew tired of this, and during Tajiri's match against The Hurricane, she got on top of the announcer's table and stripped off her clothing. The distraction allowed The Hurricane to pick up the win. Wilson's most high profile storyline during her first few years with the company was in 2003 when she feuded with Dawn Marie. In the angle, Dawn Marie attempted to marry Wilson's real-life father Al Wilson. Dawn also revealed that she had developed feelings for Torrie, and the two shared an on-screen kiss. Dawn even offered to cancel the wedding if Torrie would go to a hotel with her for the night. Despite this, as part of the storyline, Dawn developed feelings for Al and the two got married on an episode of SmackDown! in their underwear. Al then, in storyline, died from a heart attack after having rigorous sex numerous times in succession on their honeymoon. In response, Wilson defeated Dawn at No Mercy in October. She defeated Dawn Marie again at the Royal Rumble in what was billed as a Stepmother vs. Stepdaughter match. The feud lasted approximately nine months. Playboy (2003–2004) In May 2003, Wilson appeared in a pictorial and on the cover of Playboy magazine. A few months earlier, when her pictorial was announced, a short storyline feud with Nidia developed, with the latter being jealous of the fact that Wilson was chosen for the cover and spread in the magazine. In weekly vignettes aired on SmackDown!, both Nidia and her on-screen boyfriend Jamie Noble made trips to The Playboy Mansion to complain to Hugh Hefner over his choice. Soon after, on an April 2003 episode of SmackDown! during a segment labeled as Torrie's Playboy Coming Out Party former Diva and Playboy covergirl Sable made her return to WWE after a four year absence. This began a storyline between the two women where for weeks, Sable played mind games with Wilson, being friendly one moment and unfriendly the next. This all led up to a bikini contest between the two at Judgment Day, which Wilson won. After the contest, Wilson kissed the former Women's Champion Sable on the lips, showing her that there was "no hard feelings" due to Wilson's win over the WWE veteran. Continuing her feud with Noble and Nidia from earlier in the year, Wilson managed Billy Gunn upon his WWE return in the summer of 2003. The feud came to an end after Nidia and Noble both became fan favorites and sided with Gunn and Wilson. After the formation of this alliance, Wilson, Nidia, and Dawn Marie feuded with Shaniqua for a short period of time, which led to Shaniqua physically dominating Wilson and Nidia in a handicap match. Wilson teamed with Sable in March 2004 to feud with Raw Divas Stacy Keibler and Miss Jackie. The feud's storyline centered on the latter duo's jealously of Wilson and Sable as Playboy cover girls, as well as their recently being named cover girls yet again, as the two Divas were announced to be featured together in an upcoming Playboy March 2004 issue. After weeks of rivalry, Wilson and Sable defeated Keibler and Miss Jackie in a Playboy Evening Gown match at WrestleMania XX by stripping their opponents of their evening gowns. Later in the year, Wilson engaged in a short feud with Sable, who defeated her at the Great American Bash. In November 2004, Wilson began feuding with Hiroko. On February 10, 2005 on a special edition of SmackDown! (recorded on February 4 in Saitama, Japan), Torrie defeated Hiroko in a kimono match by removing her kimono first. Raw and Vince's Devils (2005–2006) It was revealed on August 21, 2005 that Wilson and Candice Michelle had been moved to the Raw brand. Wilson then became a villain by attacking Ashley Massaro. Her and Candice's storyline feud with Massaro continued over the next couple weeks, as the duo, along with their enforcer Victoria, made things difficult for Massaro. Massaro evened the score on the September 12, 2005 edition of Raw when she brought out the returning Trish Stratus, and the duo proceeded to attack the villains. This led to a tag match at Unforgiven, where the team of Stratus and Massaro defeated Wilson and Victoria. The feud continued into WWE Homecoming, where Stratus and Massaro defeated Wilson, Candice, and Victoria in the first ever three on two Bra and Panties match by stripping all three of their opponents. Wilson was absent from WWE television for quite some time after this, leading to rumors and false reports that she had been released from WWE. In actuality, she had taken a leave of absence to tend to some "personal issues". Wilson was surprised by the rumors after some media personnel offered to help her find work. WWE issued a statement on their website, in which Wilson also commented, denouncing the rumors. In the statement she joked she had to "call the WWE office and ask them if they forgot to fire me". On November 28, Wilson made her return to RAW, where she, Candice and Victoria faced off against the team of Stratus, Massaro, and their new ally Mickie James. Vince's Devils was a short-lived alliance. Wilson soon became a fan favorite after Candice and Victoria both turned against her. The storyline feud between Candice and Wilson led to a match where Wilson faced Playboy's newest cover girl, Candice, at WrestleMania 22 in a Playboy Pillow Fight. Wilson won the match, but the feud still continued on-and-off for some time. On the June 12, 2006 edition of Raw, Wilson defeated Candice in the first ever "Wet and Wild match", a wrestling match involving water balloons and squirt guns, in which the winner of the match would be on the cover of the WWE 2006 Summer Special magazine. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) Monday Night RAW Torrie broke into WWE for Extreme on the RAW brand, where she returned as a valet for the legendary Legion of Doom, playing the role of a heel. On an episode of RAW, Torrie took part in an assault on both Lita and The Rock. This would lead to a match between Torrie and Lita the next week, resulting in a loss to Lita. The next week, Torrie would go on to face off against Jillian Hall, picking up her first taste at victory since returning to the WWE. Two weeks later, Torrie was entered into a Triple Threat match against Fergie and Ashley Massaro, where the winner would become number one contender for the Women's Championship. Fergie would pick up the victory, however, stalling Torrie's hopes of becoming champion. A couple weeks later, Torrie would be placed in a Fatal 4-Way match against Fergie, Lita, and Trish Stratus. Fergie would walk away with the victory once more. In later weeks, Torrie would face off against Maria Kanellis, resulting in a victory for the Diva. Around this time, Torrie began to date fellow wrestler, Refugee Tim, and began making appearances on the ECW brand as Tim's manager. The week after beating Maria, Torrie would square off against Fergie, in hopes to beat the former singer. Once more Fergie would get the win over Torrie. Torrie requested a rematch the next week, only to lose once more to Fergie, continuing Fergie's flawless record against Torrie. However, at Saturday Night's Main Event, Torrie would finally pick up the victory over Fergie in a singles match. With the victory, Torrie would go into Unforgiven in a Women's Championship match, but would lose out to Fergie. The next night on RAW she would pick up her second victory in a row over Trish Stratus in a Triple Threat match that also included Jazz. Jazz, not being happy with the loss, would challenge Torrie the next week, but Torrie would pick up anther victory. This would spark a small rivalry between the two, which ended when both women lost in a Triple Threa match to Christy Hemme. At Cyber Sunday, Torrie would face off against Fergie once more, as well as Christina Rowe, for Fergie's Women's Championship in a Triple Threat match, with Fergie once more coming out on top over the two Divas. This would be Torrie's final match on RAW for some time, as she would move over to ECW to be with Tim. Move to ECW Torrie would move to ECW to be with Refugee Tim, acting as a valet on his behalf. She managed Tim during his ECW Tag Team Championship reign with Swift, until the team lost the titles on December 12, 2006 to the Calibur Brothers. iMPACT! brand Torrie was drafted to WWEFE's recently acquired iMPACT! brand with Tim, accompanying him as his manager. Torrie would help Tim get to the Canadian Championship, and the TNA Tag Team Championship, along with his partner The Undertaker. Torrie would step back into the ring on the April 5, 2007 edition of iMPACT!, competing for Stacy Keibler's X-Division Championship in a Fatal 4-Way that also featured Kristal Marshall and Candice Michelle. Although she won, her reign was cut short as the iMPACT! brand was discontinued the following night. Return to ECW Torrie would continue to manage Tim and, as they began to get serious, Tim would propose to Torrie. She manged him to the Television Championship in a victory over Edge. Over the next few weeks, the two would finally make it big, as Tim defeated JJ Crawford to become the ECW Champion, binging in the new design for a new era of For Extreme. At One Night Stand, Refugee Tim and Torrie Wilson would challenge for the ECW Tag Team Championship, as they would meet Jason Reyoko and Venom Reyoko, better known as the Reyoko Brothers. Tim and Torrie would walk away with the titles, giving Torrie her second taste at gold. The next night, Refugee Tim won the Hardcore Championship from The Undertaker, making Tim the second man to hold every ECW Championship at once. But things would soon turn sour for the couple, as Tim and Torrie defended their ECW Tag Team Championship on ECW on Torrie's birthday, July 24th against The Miz and John Morrison. Tim would try and fight the match on his own to keep Torrie from getting hurt, but this would be his undoing, as Torrie would betray Tim and side with Miz and Morrison, allowing them to leave with the ECW Tag Team Championships. Tim tucked his tail between his legs, and wouldn't talk to Torrie for a while. Shortly thereafter, Torrie was placed in a match against Mathius Stoker, resulting in a injury for the Diva. Return to Monday Night RAW Torrie would come back to Monday Night RAW, and announce to Tim that she was pregnant, and that she did had she did on ECW, because Devin Jacobs, ECW's General Manager at the time, made her. Tim would take Torrie back, because he was still in love with her, and that he wanted to be there for his son. Torrie would return to the ring on October 7th, where she would lose to a newer Diva named Spike. Torrie was out of the ring for the next four months, and returned to in ring action on January 28th, 2008 in a Bikini match against Trish Stratus. Torrie would get the win over long time friend Trish Stratus. This would be Torrie's last match. At WrestleMania XXIV, Tim walked into a WWE Championship defense against Duke Allen, resulting in a loss. The next night Tim, and Torrie came out to the ring, and announced their official retirement. However Refugee Matt, Tim's longtime friend wouldn't allow Tim to go out that way. The two would meet at Backlash for Matt's United States Championship, under AWF Rules with the understanding that win, lose, or draw, Tim would retire that night. Tim would pick up the victory, bringing both his and Torrie's careers to retirement. Other Media Aside from Playboy, Wilson has also graced the cover of several other magazines, including the September 2006 cover of FHM magazine. Wilson was also number forty-three on FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the World list in 2007. She has also been on AskMen.com's list of the Most Desirable Women in the World twice: she was number twenty-two in 2006 and number sixty-five in 2007. Wilson, along with several other Divas, filmed Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" in April 2007. Also in 2007, Wilson made a special appearance, along with Mick Foley, at the Special Olympics World Games in Shanghai. She appeared on the February 6, 2008 episode of Project Runway where the contestants designed wrestling attire for several of the Divas. In April 2009, Wilson signed on to appear in the NBC reality show, I'm a Celebrity…Get Me out of Here!, which premiered in June. On the show's season finale, Wilson was named the runner-up to winner Lou Diamond Phillips. Personal Life Wilson admits not having watched wrestling when she was younger, but says that since becoming involved in the industry, she has become a fan of Hulk Hogan. While working for WWE, Wilson was on the road for up to 300 days per year. She has a Maltese named Chloe, who traveled with her. While on the road, Wilson worked out at least four days a week. Usually, her workout consisted of an hour of cardiovascular workouts and a half-hour of lifting weights. Wilson also has a close friendship with Stacy Keibler. At one point, they were roommates in Los Angeles, California. After being together for four years, Wilson married Peter Gruner (known on-screen as Billy Kidman) on July 11, 2003. They lived together in Tampa, Florida, when not traveling. The couple were officially divorced in 2006. In 2006 Torrie met her current husband Refugee Tim, as they began an on screen relationship. The two would actually marry, and have a child. Torrie is currently retired, living with Tim, and raising their child. In wrestling *'''Finishing moves ** Nose Job (Sitout facebuster) – 2005–2008 ** Runing or diving tornado DDT'' – 2002–2003 ** ''Snap DDT'' – 2004–2005 ** ''Swinging neckbreaker – 2002–2004 , signature 2005-2007 *'Signature moves' ** Baseball slide ** Big splash – WCW ** Corner lariat ** Facial (Stinkface) ** Handspring back elbow – 2001–2002 ** Schoolgirl ** Snap suplex ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'Wrestlers Managed' **Carlito **Shane Douglas **David Flair **Billy Gunn **Billy Kidman **Tajiri **Refugee Tim *'Theme Music' ** "Need a Little Time" by Lilian Garcia (2003–2005) ** "Not Enough for Me" composed by Jim Johnston (September 2005–May 2006) ** "A Girl Like That" by Eleventh Hour (May 2006–May 2008) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE for Extreme' ** X-Division Championship (1 time) ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Refugee Tim) ** Golden Thong Award (2002) *'Other Titles' **Miss Galaxy (1998) Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Divas Category:X-Division champions Category:Tag team champions Category:WWE for Extreme Category:World Championship Wrestling Category:1975 births Category:Good articles Category:Playboy cover girls Category:Managers and valets